Family Reunion
by Mu-laohu
Summary: Tai-Lung is back, but this time he isn't a crazy man who wants to destroy everything. On the other side he might get jealous of Po, he is going to have a lot of Tigress' attention... It might be T on the future.
1. Chapter 1

**De vuelta en el mapa, hola vengo con una nueva historia sssiiii. Esta Habla sobre… No lo puedo decir porque no leerían la historia sería poco interesante. En fin, acá les dejo la historia… A por cierto en este fic, los pj son humanos por lo que yo lo digo **

**Cambie un poco los nombres**

**Tigresa: Mǔ lǎohǔ aunque la llaman Mulán**

**Víbora: Dúshé**

**Mantis: Tángláng**

**Grulla: Qǐzhòngjī**

**Mono: Hóuzi**

**En realidad no solo los traduje, están en Chino no es genial **

Frío y hambre, lejos de mi hogar y de la prisión aunque preferiría estar en ella. Triste es mi historia, aunque tiene un final feliz para todos menos para mí. Desearía saber de mi familia, sé que mi padre está decepcionado de mis acciones, yo también lo estoy. Quiero saber de mi pequeña hermana, ahora es fuerte y grande pero me odia. Todo esto pienso mientras cruzo el paso nevado de Show-Cheng, al fin volveré a verlos y pediré el perdón de mi padre, el perdón de mi pueblo y más importante de mi hermana. Quiero que me vea como su hermano mayor, no como un lunático que hizo todo lo posible para conseguir absolutamente nada. Después del largo viaje espero poder hacer las cosas bien, y si no logro nada volveré a la aldea donde escondí a mi esposa e hijos.

Dos días de caminatas, y llega. Escondido entre las sobras aguarda a que llegue la noche, y cuando la oscuridad lo rodea y se siente seguro avanza hasta el gran Palacio de Jade. Una figura más pequeña se acerca a la puerta y le toca el brazo a la figura más grande la cual se pone en posición de pelea. La pequeña prende una vela, revelando una pequeña niña blanca con cabellos negros y naranjas y un hombre blanco con el pelo negro que solo llevaba unos pantalones color morado.

Hombre –Mǔ lǎohǔ Xībólìyǎ ¿qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras con tu madre y tu hermano. –

Mǔ lǎohǔ Xībólìyǎ –No me llames por mi nombre completo Tai-Lung sabes que lo odio. –

Tai-Lung –Bien, señorita Xībólìyǎ es peligroso que estés aquí tienes que irte. –

Xībólìyǎ –Solo quiero conocer a mi abuelo eso es tan malo. –

Tai-Lung –Sí, bien no lo es pero es peligroso. Bien, conocerás a tu abuelo, además de mi hermana. –

Xībólìyǎ – ¿Tengo una tía? –

Tai-Lung –Sí, es por ella que he regresado. –

Xībólìyǎ – ¡Genial! –

Tai-Lung –Por cierto, el nombre con el que no te gusta que te llamen es el de ella Xībólìyǎ. –

Xībólìyǎ –Jamás me lo habías dicho… No es mi culpa. –

Tai-Lung –Claro que no. Es mía ahora has silencio y yo llamaré a la puerta. –

Toque la puerta tres veces, y ella me abrió la puerta, después de abrirla toco la alarma y todos los guerreros del Palacio de Jade nos estaban rodeando. Genial, así se empieza una reunión familiar. Xībólìyǎ toma mi mano.

Shifu – ¿Qué haces aquí Tai-Lung? –

Xībólìyǎ –Creí que dijiste que mi abuelo era bueno. –

Shifu - ¿Abuelo? ¿Es tu hija? –

Tai-Lung –Sí, antes que todo les presento a mi hija Mǔ lǎohǔ Xībólìyǎ ¿Padre podría hablar contigo a solas? –

Shifu –Hablaras conmigo mañana, se ve que vienen de un largo viaje, llévenlos a una habitación. –

Todos sonríen a la pequeña niña la cual se esconde detrás de mí. Mǔ lǎohǔ no me sonríe, ni siquiera me mira, pero toma a la niña en sus brazos y la lleva a una habitación, siempre tuvo un instinto maternal. El guerrero dragón me dirige a mi antigua habitación, está al lado de la de Mulán, hablara conmigo lo sé, Mulán siempre me quiso como a un hermano.

**Y ese es el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Leanlo y opinen, coman sano y no olviden seguir mis fic's chao. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Si no ha pasado ni siquiera una semana y ya traigo el Nuevo capitulo **

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece y bla,bla,bla. Aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo **

Con Mǔ lǎohǔ y Xībólìyǎ…

Xībólìyǎ –Entonces tú eres mi tía. –

Mulán –Así es pequeña, ¿me quieres decir tu nombre? – (de ahora en adelante la llamaré así, es muy difícil escribir Mǔ lǎohǔ)

Xībólìyǎ –Mǔ lǎohǔ Xībólìyǎ, como tú, me puedes decir Xi o Xiao Mulán. –

Mulán –Xiao Mulán me parece bien, cuentame algo sobre ti. –

Xiao Mulán –Vivo en un pueblo un poco lejos de aquí, aunque papá dijo que si le iba bien en la visita con el abuelo podríamos quedarnos aquí en el Valle de la Paz. Mi padre dijo que no podiamos venir pero en el momento en que mamá fue a cuidar a mi hermano me fui detrás de mi papá. No podia decirle a papá que viajaría con el pero lo alcanze al llegar a la cima de la montaña, fue divertido porque llegue media hora antes que papá. Lo asuste cuando iba a tocar. –

Mulán –Niña traviesa, a tu edad también me gustaba escaparme de casa, ¿qué edad tienes? Ocho, diez. –

Xiao Mulán –Ocho, soy mayor que mi hermano el tiene 4. –

Mulán – ¿Tienes hambre? Seguro que Po te puede cocinar algo. –

Xiao Mulán –¿Quién es Po? ¿Es tu novio o algo así? –

Mulán –No, es mi major amigo y el guerrero dragón, uno de los más grandes luchadores de Kung Fu de la historia. Además es un gran cocinero, le diré que te prepare unos fideos. –

Xiao Mulán –Gracias, y sono como si fueran algo más. –

Mulán –Haré que te traiga los fideos par que lo conozcas. –

Xiao Mulán solo asintió con la cabeza y Mulán se fue a la cocina, Po ya cocinaba unos fideos.

Po –Oh, por qué estas aquí, ¿quieres llevarle los fideos a tu sobrina?

Mulán –No, te iba a pedir que tú se la llevaras, para que te conozca. –

Po –Bien, se la llevo. Antes de que te vayas, Tai-Lung quería hablar contigo antes que con Shifu. –

Mulán –Ahora mismo hablaré con el. –

Mulán salio a zancadas de la cocina y se dirigio a la habitación de Tai-Lung. Al llegar, no toco solo entro casí derrumbando la puerta.

Tai-Lung –Se que me odias, solo queria decirte que vine porque te quiero demostrar que he cambiado. Que mi familia me cambio, aunque no he sido el mejor hermano mayor, puedo… –

Mulán lo sorprendio, lo abrazo con fuerza y lloro en su hombro.

Mulán –Solo queria que me aceptaras, que actuaras como mi hermano. El venir aquí arriesgandote a perderlo todo es más que suficiente para mí. –

**Final del capitulo **

**Me encuentro tan emotiva esta semana… **

**En fin tratare de que no me castiguen por que de seguro lo haran despues de que se enteren de que le pegue a mi estupido hermanito al cual todo el mundo ama. Y estar muy pendiente de hacer el nuevo capitulo.**

**Review, se les quiere **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuando se trata de escribir aquí estoy YO, he mentiras solo espero que les guste este capitulo, lo vengo preparando muy cuidadosamente…**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece y ya conocen el resto.**

Con Po…

Po –Aquí tienes unos ricos fideos preparados por el tio Po. –

Xiao Mulán –Creí que tu y Mǔ lǎohǔ solo eran amigos. –

Po –Si lo somos, aunque entre tu y yo tu tía es la mujer más bella en el universo. Te pareces mucho a ella. –

Xiao Mulán –Mi madre es muy parecida a ella solo que tiene el pelo blanco y negro es algo gracioso. –

Po –Claro que lo es, deberías irte a dormir, se esta haciendo muy tarde para que una niña juege sola, y más si a tu padre lo dejan quedarse aquí entonces tendrás que entrenar con toda la barbarosidad y delicadeza de Mulán. –

Xiao Mulán –Gracias, creí que mi tía se llamaba Mǔ lǎohǔ. –

Po –Así es, pero sus amigos la llamamos Mulán. –

Xiao Mulán –Como yo, me llamo Mǔ lǎohǔ Xībólìyǎ, pero me llaman Xi o Xiao Mulán. –

Po –Muy bien Xiao Mulán, creo que debes descanzar. –

Xiao Mulán –Mulán también me dijo así aunque le di las dos opciones. –

Po –Creo que elejimos el mismo bello nombre. Hasta mañana. –

Xiao Mulán –Hasta mañana, guerrero dragón. –

Po salio con una sonrisa y se dirijio a su cuarto. Como para variar faltaba una hora para las 12 am y Po se levantaría automaticamente a comer, aunque cierta adolecente pelinaranja también se levanto a comer, se había saltado las tres comidas y ahora no podia con el hambre. Para sorpresa de ella se encontro con un muchacho antes gordito, ahora era bastante formido ensima de la estantería comiendo galletas.

Po –No le digas a Hóuzi. –

Mulán –Tú y tus niñerias, no le diré… Pero solo con una condición. –

Po – ¿Cuál? –

Mulán –Si me compartes de sus galletas. –

Po la mira algo extrañado, luego sonrie y asiente con la cabeza. Mientras baja de la estantería se resbala pero Mulán lo atrapa, lastimosamente el chico es muy grande como para ella y terminan ambos en el suelo. Ambos se rien animadamente y Po le sonríe a Mulán.

Po –Tienes una linda risa. –

Mulán se sonroja y respode timidamente –Gra… Gra.. Gracias. –

Po – ¿La mestra de Kung Fu más asombrosa del mundo tartamudeo nerviosa por un cumplido? –

Mulán se sonroja aún más y se rie de su comportamiento infantil, tengo que reconocerlo guerrero dragón me impresiona mucho tu avance en los ultimos meses. –

Po –Gracias, tuve mucha ayuda especialmente de tu parte. –

Ambos se sonrojan ante el ultimo comentarío de Po y rien nerviosamente. Se acercan inconcientemente hasta que alcanzan a sentir la respiración del otro, Po se acerca todavía más y le roba un beso a la chica enfrente suyo. Esta ríe y lo devuelve timidamente y entre risas y galletas los dos terminan besandose apasionadamente. Po regresa las galletas a su lugar, al bajar ve a una chica profundamente dormida en una de las sillas, sonríe pues le parece tierna la escena y la carga hasta su abitación. Al llegar a ella la acuesta en la cama y le da un tierno beso en los labios, la chica se despierta.

Mulán –Po, ¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche? –

Po –Tu padre y hermano me matarían si me encontraran dormido contigo. –

Mulán –Por favor, quedate. –

Po suspira y asiente con la cabeza nunca podría negarle algo a esta tierna y linda chica nunca. "Me matarán cuando se enteren" penso, se acosto al lado de Mulán quien lo abrazo y le beso tiernamente.

Mulán –Buenas noches Po. –

Po –Buenas noches Ti. –

Ambos se quedarón profundamente dormidos y ninguno se dio cuenta de la sombra en la ventana quien sonreia a la chica y miraba algo enojado al chico. La sombra se va de la ventana y se dirige al cuarto al lado del de Mulán, abre la puerta y sigue su ejemplo se va a dormir.

* * *

Tai-Lung se desperto 1 hora antes del Gong y fue directo a la habitación de su hermana, toco suavemente la puerta y la llamo por su nombre, sabia que ya debía estar despierta siempre se despertaba 1 hora antes del Gong cuando era niña. Pero no respondía y como no lo hizo a la tercera vez se vio en la libertad de entrar, solo para encontrarse con que su hermanita estaba durmiendo con un formido chico.

Tai-Lung – ¡Po! ¡Mǔ lǎohǔ! ¿Qué pasa aquí? –

* * *

**He aquí el tercer capitulo terminado y listo para que lo juzguen… Review y gracias por leer la historia **

**Por cierto gracias a Goddess of Imaginary por leer el fic significa mucho ya que no esta en tu idioma aunque tratare de traducirla **

**De ahora en adelante responderé los reviews en cada capitulo para que lo sepan no me gusta mucho el imbox**

**little tigress: Gracias por tu review, me encanta que te parezca barbaro este en un poco mas largo, espero que lo suficiente...**

**Goddess of imaginary: Intentare hacer la versión en inglés en el momento en que acabe la de español :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**perdón por la espera, finalmente logre encontrar como subir los fics desde mi celular por lo que actualizare mucho más rápido, por cierto little tigress este será un poco largo, espero que no te importé. Y se darán cuenta como los celos pueden cambiar a un tierno hermano... **

En fin KFP no me pertenece ni los personajes encontrados en el sólo los míos. :)

que empiece el cuarto capitulo

Tai Lung - Mulán, Po ¿que pasa aquí? Exijo una explicación inmediata. -

Los dos jóvenes no sabían que hacer solo estaban más que rojos de vergüenza. Pronto el resto de los habitantes del palacio llegaron y se sorprendieron con la escena, aunque uno de ellos no estaba tan sorprendido sólo bastante molesto por el comportamiento poco adecuado de sus estudiantes más cuando uno de ellos era su pequeña hija adoptiva.

Shifu - Se puede saber que hacían ustedes durmiendo en la misma cama. -

Po - No es lo que ustedes creen... - pero antes de terminar

Mulán - Es mi culpa. (Todos la miraron sorprendidos) no podía dormir y le pedí a Po que se quedara conmigo para no tener más pesadillas con lo sucedido en Gongmen. Lo siento, si va a castigar a alguien Maestro Shifu ese alguien debo ser yo. -

Shifu se sorprendió al ver como su pequeña estaba excusando al chico para que este fuera libre de la ira de su hermano y de él mismo, pero más le sorprendió que ella tuviese pesadillas con los ocurrido en esa terrible misión la cual por poco termina en un desastre, así que decidió ponerles un castigo leve.

al final del entrenamiento tendrían que subir las escaleras diez veces después podrían descansar, después de el entrenamiento Po y Mulán iniciaron su castigo aunque se podía ver que no les importaba mucho ya que conversaban animadamente.

Mientras tanto con Shifu y Tai Lung...

Ambos estaban en el lugar más alto del valle el Árbol de Duraznos Sagrado, meditaban y aún no se dirigían la palabra. Tai Lung esperaba que Shifu empezara a preguntarle y Shifu aún no sabía por donde empezar, hasta que después de dos horas de meditar decidió poner inicio a la conversación.

Shufu - Sabes que tengo muchas preguntas pero empezare por la más importante para mí por ahora ¿por qué volviste? -

Tai Lung - Solo vine a disculparme por todo lo sucedido, a cumplir mi sentencia eterna y asegurarme de cuidar de mis dos familias, no solo mi esposa e hijos pero también mi hermana y por supuesto mi padre. Aunque aceptaría que no me dejes llamarte padre. -

Shifu dudaba en las palabras de Tai Lung pero vio sinceridad en sus ojos, esto le basto para perdonarlo y que volviese a ser uno de sus mejores estudiantes y un gran hijo. Claramente se veía forzado por la ley a delatar a Tai Lung o podrían creer que el palacio entero conspiraba en contra de todo lo justo y bueno, enviaría una carta a los maestros informándoles que Tai Lung había vuelto pero esta vez con buenas intenciones esperando ser bien recibido por el resto de los habitantes y maestros de China. Que además estaba dispuesto a cumplir su condena con la única condición de que su familia pudiese visitarlo.

Shifu continuo haciendo preguntas y preguntas a Tai Lung hasta que el cielo se oscureció, tristemente Shufu le tuvo que decir a Tai Lung que debía avisarle a todos el China que seguía con vida o de lo contrario todos correrían gran peligro. Tau Lung acepto gustoso y le dijo que no le importaba cumplir con su sentencia mientras su familia estuviese a salvo.

En la cocina...

Los hombres seguían molestando a Po por haberle encontrado dormido con Mulán más siendo está la chica más ruda que habían visto, ella por su parte los ignoraba aunque se reía para sus adentros al enterarse de cuantos colores al cara del muchacho podía ponerse paso por todos los tonos posibles de rojo hasta llegar a uno muy peculiar uno igual al de los ojos de cierta seria pero hermosa chica.

Hóuzi - Po mira que lindo color tienes en la cara es igualito al de los ojos de una chica que yo conozco... Es un lindo color ámbar. -

Dúshé dijo en un susurro que sabía solo Mulán podría oír - tenemos que hablar te guste o no así tenga que llevarte a rastras a un lugar privado. -

refunfuñando la chica a la cual se dirigía el comentario acepto, pero cansada de las bromas de sus amigos les dedicó una mirada asesina con la que ellos pararon, al ver eso decidió decir lo más tétrico y furiosa posible - si no dejan las niñerías alguien los visitara a asustarlos por la noche... ¡Buajajajaja! -

todos la miraron horrorizados por el sádico comentario y terminaron su comida en silencio. Po están agradecido con Mulán y ya tenía una idea de como compensarle las molestias.

**Bueno queridos lectores hasta aquí este capítulo lamentó haber tardado tanto y no lo olviden duerman lo que yo no duermo, coman menos de lo que yo como ( eh mentiras, solo coman sano ), hagan tareas lean más fics, hagan ejercicio, dejen un review y mírense al espejo diciendo "quien es la persona más guapa de este universo tu lo eres"**

**chau**


	5. Chapter 5

**De nuevo les habla su servidora les escribe continuando la historia...**

**Como saben no me pertenece KFP ni sus pjs, solo los míos.**

Despues de comer todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos pero antes que Mulán pudiese entrar al suyo la mano de una chica más pequeña la atrapo, no se dejen engañar por la dulzura que puede parecer Dúshé es mucho más letal de lo que parece. Arrastrada por su compañera entro junto con ella a la habitacion de Dúshé, cuando ambas estuvieron sentadas en la cama Dúshé decidió empezar con su interrogatorio.

Dúshé - y buen... ¿esperas a que te pregunte o me contarás por tu cuenta que paso con Po la noche de ayer? -

Mulán - no se de que me estas hablando, tan solo tenía pesadillas y Po que estaba pasando por ahí me ayudo a dormir. Nada fuera de l. Normal ocurrió. -

Dúshé - NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME MIENTAS, soy tu mejor amiga y se mejor que nadie que te gusta Po y a él le gustas tú. -

Mulán ya cansada de las acusaciones de su mejor amiga decidió que confesarle sería su mejor opción. - Bien, ¿si te digo como término Po durmiendo conmigo dejarás de molestarme y seguirás con tu vida? -

Dúshé - claro, si eso te hace sentir mejor diré que sí, a aunque todos sabemos que no lograras que te siga haciendo preguntas. -

Mulán - cierto, igual la historia es bastante corta. No podía dormir así que fui a la cocina por algo de comer, y me encontré a Po comiendo de las galletas de Hóuzi entonces le dije que sí me daba algunas de as galletas no le contaría. Él acepto pero al bajar casi se cae, yo lo atrape aunque es muy pesado y caímos al piso, después me dio unas de las galletas. Nos befuksakrumos, me dormí... -

Dúshé - espera, ¿qué paso después de que te dio unas galletas, justo antes de dormirte? -

Mulán lo dijo en un susurro en el que Dúshé solo escucho NOS...

Dúshé - ustedes se ¿qué? -

Mulán - nos besamos, luego me dormí y el me llevo a mi cuarto y cuanto me acosto le pedí que durmiera conmigo. -

Dúshé estaba completamente sorprendida por lo que le dijo su amiga mientras que Mulán aprovechando el estado de shock de esta se escabulló a su habitación, sin saber que dentro se encontraba alguien muy especial con quien chocó y término en el suelo.

Mulán -¡Po! ¿ qué haces aquí? Ya viste lo que nos hizo Shifu la última vez quieres repetirlo? -

Po - por ti me arriesgaría, no me importa lo que tu padre y hermano digan. Mulán yo... Te amo-

arriesgando se a recibir un fuerte golpe la tomo delicadamente de la cintura y la beso con pasión, con todo el deseo que había guardado desde el día que la conoció. Y para sorpresa de él, ella correspondió el beso.

Mulán - Po... -

Po - dime Mulán. -

Mulán - también te amo. -

dicho eso ambos se acostaron en la cama y durmieron pasivamente, sin saber que la figura de en la ventana de nuevo había aparecido. A las 12 Po se levantó para su comida y para su sorpresa Mulán también, compartieron de las galletas y un visitante inesperado salió de las sombras.

X - creí que habían dicho que no eran más que buenos amigos. -

Mulán - Xi, puedo preguntarte ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde? -

Xi - los siento la tormenta no me deja dormie, me dan miedo los rayos y truenos. -

Mulán sonrió cuando escucho la confesión de la pequeña así que le preguntó ¿qué hace tu madre cuando hay una tormenta? -

Xi - me deja dormir con ella, pero no esta aquí. -

Mulán - sabes podrías dormir conmigo -

Xi - ¿en serio? -

Mulán asintió y llevo a la niña a su cuarto acostándose a su lado, Po las siguió hasta la habitación. Le dio un beso en la frente a Xi y se acostó al lado de ella, Mulán le susurró que lo matarían pero antes de poder terminar Po la beso y le dijo - Por ti cualquier cosa, hasta mi vida. - la chica se sonrojo y le dio un beso luego vio que Xi se había dormido y los dos decidieron hacer lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente Po sé despertó temprano, más que todos en el palacio así que decidió hacer el desayuno. Sin qué Po supiera Mulán y Xi se levantaron y cuando este estuvo distraído lo lo asustaron.

Po - aaahhhh! - vio a Mulán y Xi riendo - me quieren matar del susto, casi quemo el desayuno, entonces no tendrían que comer. Pongan la mesa como niñas juiciosas. -

Mulán y Xi - esta bien Po. -

Xi - luego podemos salir a jugar? -

Mulán - claro, mientras no hagamos mucho ruido para no despertar a tu papa y al resto. -

Xi asintió con su cabeza y ayudo a Mulán a terminar de arreglar la mesa. Po puso la mesa y ellos fueron a jugar a las escondidas en el patio del palacio advirtiéndole a Xi que no saliera del palacio.

**Bien hasta aquí este capítulo, en el siguiente veremos que harán los maestros al saber que Tai Lung a vuelto, aún no estoy segura si lo perdono o lo hago cumplir su condena ayúdenme con sus opiniones :)**

**Chau**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola gente, que pena no poder escribir. La verdad es que me falta algo de inspiración. Sería lindo que alguno me diera una idea, si quieren que la esposa de Tai-Lung aparezca o si hijo. Ah por cierto me encontraba algo distraida pero como pueden ver ayer o ayer en la madrugada subí dos nuevos fics, para que los lean. Es una muestra de que sigo aquí escribiendo para ustedes. :)

otra cosa pensé en hacer otro fic pero no se sí hacerlo un triángulo amoroso con Po como centro o uno con Tigresa en el medio XD

voten en los comentarios dejenme un mensaje, please leave your vote on the comments or send me a message, maybe it could be in English, I'm trying to improve it :) o si lo quieren en español. Que los votos decidan Chao.


End file.
